Love Labors
by Ms.M
Summary: Sometimes the Labor can be as hard as the courtship DannyCJ


Title: Love Labors

Author: MsM

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Paring: CJ/Danny

Getting by with a little help from our friends: Abbey and Zoey

Rating: PG

Feedback: Of course. Any kind and shape. "Discuss"

Notes: This is angst but with a very happy ending.

Summary: Sometimes having the child resembles the courtship: Hard

Takes Place: Sometime after the Bartlet's have left office.

* * *

"Come on CJ!" Danny told his wife. "Stay with me."

"I can't." CJ cried in pain. The contractions were coming faster now.

Danny held CJ's hand and kissed her on the side of her head. Danny didn't know what to do. The baby was coming early, not to early to be any harm, but still early. A month early and it had been four hours with out a sign of help. The snow came down heavy covering the tracks Danny had made in his car as the wheel's spun with out any movement. He had sat in the car for what seems like hours finally hitting his head against the stirring wheel and slamming the door behind him as he ran back to the house. Spurting through the door and back to his wife who couldn't get herself to move from the wood bedroom floor.

Danny's cell phone rang as Danny wiped the sweat from CJ's brow. CJ ran her head back as Danny took the cell phone to his ear with as much quickness as he could.

"Mrs. Bartlet?" Danny answered the phone. "Oh, thank god." Danny laid his head against CJ's as she took in and out more and more breaths. "Yes, they're coming every five minutes." Danny looked over at CJ and took her hand, as she wasn't quite aware what was going on. "C.J.?" He looked her in the eye. "I'll be right back."

"Don't go." She said wearily. Danny looked in her eyes and wanted to die.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her. "I promise. Focus on the baby. Help is on the way."

Danny walked out the door and laid his back on the wall next to the door.

"I don't know what to do. She doesn't look good. The baby's coming…. Yes we did. But it's too much for her. I…" Danny was frightened. "Hello!?" Danny couldn't hear Abbey on the phone any longer.

Suddenly the door blew open and a figure dressed in large snow gear entered the living room tracking in snow from her feet and the outside. The figure took her gloved hands to the large fur hood covering her head and threw it back revealing the face of Dr. Abbey Bartlet. Danny stared in awe as three agents followed suit.

"Where is she?" Abbey asked.

"The bedroom." Danny told her.

Zoey Bartlet entered the room..

Abbey Bartlet walked quickly as she spoke. "Zoey boil some water." Abbey took her doctors bag from one of the agents.

Zoey disappeared as Danny followed Abbey into the bedroom where she found CJ on the floor. Danny ran to CJ and took her hand.

"Mrs. Bartlet?" CJ spoke. "What are you doing here?" Abbey entered the room and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"It's Christmas C.J. where else would the Bartlet's be but New Hampshire." Abbey

walked out of the bathroom coatless and gloveless." She leaned down at CJ's knees.

"Ahh…let's she what we have here." She looked under C.J. skirt.

"How did you get here?" Danny asked here.

"We walked." Abbey spoke to Danny as she lifted her head. "Okay CJ it's almost time we got here just in time. But what I need from you is to push for me."

"No, No." C.J was so warn out.

"Yes, Yes, you want this thing out of you. I should know."

"Listen to her C.J." Danny made C.J. take his eyes.

Zoey entered the room and placed the water next to her mother. C.J screamed and pulled herself forward and still the baby wasn't completely out.

"That's good C.J. There ya go. Again!"

"No. I'm done."

"No your not C.J."

"No, I'm done. I changed my mind. I don't want a baby anymore. Go away."

Abbey nodded her head for Danny to join her. Danny gave C.J. a quick look before joining Abbey at the threshold of the doorway.

"Danny." Abbey whispered. "I really need you to be with her here."

"I'm trying."

"You look scared and she knows it."

"Is she all right? The baby?"

"She's not good, but she's not bad. Being 45 does not help the matters. Her blood pressure shoots up its not good for her or the baby. I just afraid…you need to be with her Danny. She needs you."

"Yeah." Danny was scared

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Danny calmed himself as much as he could.

"Good." There was a pause as Danny took a gulp and ran his hands over his back. He took a breath and Abbey and Danny took their positions again.

"CJ" Abbey said sweetly. "You need to listen to me." CJ babbled something. "Danny sent her wet hair over her forehead stocking her head.

'Come one, CJ look at me. Focus on me." CJ put her eyes on Danny. "Breath."

"You're the reason I'm here." CJ pushed down and out through her mouth.

"Yes, I am." Danny laughed smiling that he had gotten her back. "And damn proud of that fact. Push CJ."

CJ fell back on the pillows.

"Good CJ." Abbey told her. Danny took her hand. CJ gave Danny her wearily eyes.

"I'm sorry Danny." CJ cried to Danny.

"For what?" He said sweetly.

'I can't. I'm ruining it."

"No, no." Danny felt like he would cry again, but he couldn't for her. "You're not. Don't stay that. Push C.J. push." CJ pushed again and squeezed Danny's hand. He could feel her strength. CJ feel back with a large excess of air.

"You're never touching me again after this." CJ cried with a gust of air.

"Okay." Danny said humoring her.

"I'm serious. Never again." CJ stormed.

"Yeah," Abbey laughed. "I said the same thing and two more kids later I still wasn't saying no."

"Mom." Zoey yelled.

"Oh, get over it." Abbey told her daughter still focusing on CJ. Abbey lifted her head and placed her hand on CJ's stomach.

"Is something wrong?" CJ asked breathing in and out.

'No." Abbey said flatly. "You're doing good CJ." Abbey lowered herself back down. "Keep on."

CJ took a breath and took her eyes to Abbey. CJ felt another contraction and squeezed Danny's hand.

"CJ! I need you to stop pushing now." Abbey spoke flatly again.

'No, I can't. Get it out. Get it out!"

Abbey lifted her head and took CJ's eyes.

"Don't push now. Don't push CJ!"

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Something's wrong?" CJ's eyes were welling with emotion. "AHHH." She yelled in pain.

"What's wrong!?" Danny stood.

"Danny get out. You need to leave."

"No, no. What's going?"

"Get him out of here Zoey! Now!"

"Is something…" CJ trailed off. Danny saw her limp head against the pillows and his eyes screamed with fear.

Zoey took Danny by the arm he tried to protest physically and verbally. Danny's eyes fell with tears. CJ screamed, Danny cried her name, as he was pushed out of the room where they had conceived the child that was now ripping its way through CJ, and the doors were closed in his face. Danny lowered himself onto the ground burying himself in his hands.

Somehow, he didn't now how, he had propped himself up against the wall in the living room. He seemed to recall standing against it and then finding himself at the bottom of the wall. Danny prayed. He never prayed for more in his life. He prayed for his child and for CJ. It was the only thing he could do. Danny ran his hands over his face and tried to hold back the rest of his tears when he heard a cry.

It was the cry of the baby.

Danny ran to the door as Abbey opened it to reveal a small child wrapped in a pillowcase from the bed.

"She's-" Danny was in awe

"Both, alright. Fine Danny." Abbey looked down at the baby. "Come meet you daughter." She smiled at Danny. "Ten fingers, and ten toes. All the fighting spirit of her mother and well she's defiantly yours if anyone's unsure." Abbey laughed and presented Danny with his daughter. He took her lightly. Danny's eyes glowed at the site of his daughter in his arms.

"Bring her to her." Abbey spoke softy. "She's very tried. But, go see her."

Zoey, smiling, walked out of the room as Danny carried the baby into the room amazed by her beauty.

Danny found CJ almost asleep on the bed where Abbey and Zoey had taken her. Danny pushed himself, and the baby, onto the bed and sat next to CJ's head. CJ opened her eyes and looked at Danny.

"Did you see the baby?" CJ asked Danny as she drifted in and out

"I'm holding the baby." Danny smirked. CJ raised her eyes.

"Ahh." CJ's eyes started to water again. "She has your eyes."

"I saw."

"She has your eyes."

"Yeah."

"And your hair."

"And soon I'll have as much as her."

"Don't joke." CJ lifted her hand and Danny lowered the baby to her level. CJ ran her fingers over the girls face. "I'm too tried to hold her. I can't move."

"It's okay."

"How could someone so beautiful cause so much trouble?" She said softly.

"I asked myself the same thing about you."

"Don't joke."

"You like it when I joke."

"Don't joke." She said dreamingly. "We have to name her." CJ tried to keep her eyes open.

"Sleep. We can name her when you're rested."

"She needs a name."

"You name her now, she could have a name like wind bearer."

"Danny-" She trailed off.

"I know, don't joke."

"Abbey." CJ spoke wisly.

"You want Abbey?"

'No, Abbey. Abigail. Name her Abigail."

"Abigail Concannon?"

"Cregg-Concannon."

"I like it. The next in line in a long line of strong women." He paused thinking for a moment. 'How about Abigail Claudia?"

"AC Concannon…?"

"Yeah." Danny laughed at the amazing through of it.

" I like….." CJ drifted off. "I'm gonna sleep now."

"Okay."

"…..Don't try to stop me"

"I won't."

"I'm falling…."

"—okay.

"….I…." And CJ was off in dreams.

Danny leaned in and kissed his women on the head, one after another. Danny shifted himself so he was as close as he could to CJ's body. He didn't want to be far. He leaned up against the bedpost and looked down at his daughter.

"Well, little girl. You have a name." Danny looked at her for a moment. "And yes you're a little girl and no matter how old-and big you get your always be my little girl. And I'll always be your father." Danny started to loose it, but he held it back. "You want some candy, or a piggy back ride. I'm your guy. Keys to the car we got to talk." He looked into her eyes and saw the blueness of his own shine back. "It took a long time to get you here… physically and figuratively. I fought for you and your mother just like you fought to live. We all come from a long line of fighters. The Creggs and the Concannons. Good people. Good Stock. You picked the best to born into kid. I promise. I hope your just as beautiful as your mother and as smart…..and as tall." He smiled at his own joke. He thought he saw his daughter make a facial gesture of some kind. "You found that funny? I thought you don't laugh yet? Number one rule. Always laugh at Daddy's jokes. Even if they're not funny." Danny's tears started streaming again. He used his free arm to whip them away. 'I didn't think I'd react this way. Toby told me I would- Oh, you'll meet Toby soon. He's going to be one of your godfathers. CJ made me promise. Not that I wouldn't want him to be. He's a wonderful man and your see that. But with my brothers and sisters and her brothers well-Your gonna have a lot of family and god parents. And an Ex President of the United States on your side. So, again you're a lucky little girl. The luckiest I think. Not to mention you're named for and was helped into the life by one of the great First Ladies. I even wrote a book about her." Danny adjusted himself to take better hold of his daughter. " Ahh-When you're older I'll read it to you. It's not half bad if I do say so myself, well….. I digress." Danny looked his daughter over and laughed through his tears. "I've won two Pulitzers, interview Presidents and so called important people…..I've lived a pretty exciting life they say. I got your mother to love me and still this may be the most amazing moment of my life. Can you believe that? My life? You're the most amazing thing about it right now. You and your mother. My two Claudia's." Danny kissed his fingers and laid them on his daughter's head. He then looked over at CJ who had opened her eyes. CJ smiled at Danny's antics.

"You were sleeping?"

"I lied." She said with weary sarcasm.

"Don't do that. Go to sleep." He said like the verbal equivalent of a sleeping pill.

"We have a child." She said peacefully

"I know… she'll be fine. You need to sleep."

"No, I mean. We have a child." She smiled.

"Yes." Danny laughed. "Yes?" He looked down at young Abbey. "Yes we do."

"I will always have a part of you." CJ stretched her fingers to touch her daughter.

"Yeah. I think I can say the same thing." He took her hand and kissed her it. "Sleep."

CJ closed her eyes not wanting to sleep but she did. Danny leaned his head on the headboard and held his daughter close.


End file.
